Her Amber Eyes
by dinawarnerLOL
Summary: Ambrosia is a new gril in school. she cant suffer that loliness if being diffrent anymore, but hse finds a freind in an unexpected person... INVADER ZIM
1. Chapter 1

AN: MY SECOND STORY! I'm really writing fast. My frits story was "Female Scout" Id anyone wants to Know (:

PLESE Review

Chapter 1 – Amber Eyes

Bios hock

To be a class of Miss Bitters, everyone was Bored while she was just taking about how everyone is Doomed like she always does. Zima was writing his report to the tallest while in class, watching Dib with an Evil eye. He knewrhar in the moment class is finished he will anp the Paper will show it to the class. It will never work, but hack try anyway. The moment class ends. But it dent,

Miss Niters went away and came back with a girl. She was a thin and tall, almost skeletal being, Her Hair was Blood red with Black Streaks, her face was pale and she was wearing a black bile foodie with TRIANGLE. BUT HER EYES…

HER EYRS WERE SOMETHING special, the were Amber, like the color on sunset sun or frozen tree blood.

"This Pathetic ne soul is Ambrosia" The Miss Bitters said introducing the girl "She will be DOOMED"

"I Prep her "Amber", Ambrosia is a horrible name "Amber started crying "Or Abby"

"Hello, Amber" People who are not Invader ZIM or dib aid, those too were just bored, they errant was stupid as the other that we're fascinated by the class and the girl

Amber found a place to sit (AN: I'm not gang to call her in a name hoe cant love) between the Chairs of ZIM and Dib. She shook from the hate between them. This is a freaky school, she cooked tell, why much err mom move away all the time…it's as she's hiding something… as she's hiding … HER.

This School was the first of them all, the teacher we evil and probably villain, the kids are stupid freaks and those kids are either freakalishly large headed or Green. Green, that is weird. Humans are not green, but he looks… weird, as if she shoes him before. Or someone how looks like him. So long ago. So weird….

She tried you but camftobole in her chair and listen to Miss Bitters talking about Evil Gods and Darkness. The green guy was writing in weird letters, maybe he's really bad at School and the bug head kid in peeking over her and his solder. What a creep, what have he heard about personal space?

Then the ballroom rang and everyone went to lunch, food looked grooms "Though Amber" good thing my other brought me packed lunch! All the food here looks icky.

The food was two sandwiches with Pastrami and Humus, a pear, an orange, a pink lady apple and an every snack. She was searching for anyone who would let her to do next to the. Most of the tables were full or all had mean kids who didn't let Amber to sit there. They mocked her for ping plea and freaky and no one has near felt that way.

She never jades many friends, know if she will move quickly, she never tried to make friends – but everyone is nice to her. Those…those people age just rude. Why do they think that everyone from them is different is bad? Is something to be afraid? This is the most alone she never dad.

But suddenly she saw a single suit with a single person setting next to it. Plenty of places to her to sot. That person was ZIM that creepy guy from the school. He know how w it so to be different.

She sat next to him

"Hello" she said, cloning her hair from hart face

"Hey" ZM didn't noticed her, but whatever; on err puny human sitting on the table of ZIM! Couldn't hart anybody right?

AN: I' like righting IVDAER ZIM, I hope you like my Editing'

Bios hock

YOURS

DINA Warner


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Why no comments? Guys, I'll watt

Chapter 2: Kusch does DIIIIM

Thanks for that, Sweet cakes!

"Hi" Amber nodded shyly to ZIM as she sat at her Chair "I'm in your class room, right?"  
"I Guess" He shrugged, not paining attention/ "Your name is … Ambrosia Angelical… right"  
"STOP IT: Amber almost tilled, at him "My name is "Abby" of: amber" whir is your name?

"MY NME IS ZIM! And it was being the name of your DOOOM!" He shouted and stood on the table, everyone looked at him.

"You're strange" she giggled. "Stage is good, why rant you eating?" Amber said

"That food is degusting human fifth" He said with degust "I refuse to fill me superior stomach with something as disgusting as this"

He IS weird, that green kid, he talks all weird, his skin has a bright shade of green and his hair looked d dace and black. Maybe she'll have a friend in this lonely world. Just maybe…

"You can have some of my food if you want" She shade quietly, giving him a sandwich and an Apple "I have enough"  
ZIM looked at her in a strange look; he was nay used to humans being name to her. They were all so meting spirited, lazy, evil and ugly, destroying them looked like doing a fagot for the universe al a whorl. But she... that Angeliclaperson of whatever… She was not like everyone (ANL Here eyes are a moment before the Sadness! Mashing is Awesome), she was kinder, nicer, goober. There was something not so inferior on her fee, about her soft, sweet eyes. Her Amber Eyes…

"Thanks…" ZIM said awkwardly, taking the food. He tried to realize how to eat that eating – meet unit that they call a sandwiches. He failed, showing it to his head clumsily. She laughed and ZIM felt that he was dragged to the laughed too.

"STOP IT!" He shouted! "Don T make FUN OD ZIM" He started yelling and making a mess. Throwing peas at everybody

"Relax, Relax" He felt Abby's wear, comforting hand around his arm. He neither calmed down, nor van sure way and sat in his place "I'm sorry if a hurtled you, I just trying to break the ice, I was lugging with you nay about yoyo "she sighed "a lot of people make fun at you?"  
"NO! "ZIM Yelled again on the table "NO ONE IS MOCKING ZIM! NO ONE! NO ONE! "

There was a beat

Then everyone laughed are ZIM, breasting in laughed.

"Je is a Humus had!" a voice of a kid said.

"He is a Pastrami Head!"

"He Shout and random!"

They all laughed.

"Well Well,ZIM " someone else's voice "Look like you once again failed to look like us "Normal Human Being" huh? Huh?" Amber looked away; it was the big headed boy!

"Is the poor alien invader feeling BAD? Is he? "Dib continued his mocks, he threw a muffin at ZIM, but a cold, icy hand sops his movement.

"LEVE ZIM ALONE" Amber said, almost crushing his hand. Dib let horrible pain like he never did. It wasn't even physical. It hurtled him in his SOUL. "IS it just because he is different than you, just because he act oddly that you find t right to insult him" her Amber eyes were filled with tears , she wasn't talking about ZIM, boot really.

"No! Shouted Dib "It's because he is trying to kill us all!"

"Seeing how you all acting in this crazy town " She was downright sobbing now! And Dib started feeling the he is trying as well "I think I might join him in this quest" She throw Dib away, halfway across the mall, he crushed o one do the cafeteria tables in gear pain. Everyone was supplied, including Amber

"I…I …I …didn't mea to –" Se was Shocked; she looked horrified at her hand, as if she never saw it before. It didn't even hurtled hen she throw him away… ire wasn't even an effort. She's not tired she barely noticed it happened.

And worst of all. Nobody noticed

\and nobody did when she ran off the bathroom to cry her self. She was draining tears on the cold concrete floor, smelling the awful smile and feeling she deserve it (AN: The awful small odd Cookie). She could have killed the horrible freaky large headed kid!  
Rat the hell IS WRONG WITTH HER? MAYBE SHE DESERVES TO BE ALONE, IF SHE IS SO WEIRD.

Suddenly she heard a spring voice clings beer "Ambrosia? Ambrosia?" He Saud the voice. It was the voice of… ZIM!

You were good son, real good; maybe even the best.

AN: I hope you suffered throw thins chapter, I didn't know if thus so okay enough. My mom thinks s good, but she biased. Just tell me what you're thinking!

Yours

DINA WARNR


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I see that this story is less popular when "Female Scout". Why?

Chapter 3: ZIM and Amber

Ritzy Rick's Hair Fixative

"Ambrosia? Ambrosia?" the ZIM was yelling as he went into the girls' bathroom. She would be perfect, that streak, the charisma, that mental instability. He can use her. She will be the perfect tool for taking over the art. She will be the perfect solider of destruction for him. And tee best thing is that she trusts him that will be too easy to capture ire.

But not for now, he can wait.

"Ambrosia, Ambrosia?" he kept asking

"Dot... Call…me… that…" He amber eyes were bleeding and tearing with rage, she looked d like she wanted to skin him alive. His arm was almost broken, if Iren did not haw beater bones.

"Ambrosia"… only one man has ever killed her in that name inhere either life. That hoeeible, sadistic man, her step-father. Good riddance. Bo body should ball her that, she is "abbey" or "manger". That is all.

She claimed down, wiped her tears and licked at ZIM's Green face if front of her. She strutted to same bitterly, he didn't know any batter, and it's not his fault. She smiled bitterly.

"it's okay, ZI" She said, tearfully "Just call me amber from now on"

"Okay, Amber" Said AAIM. He gave her his hand, the fool. "May O lead you to the lunch room again?" he said

Amber giggled "No, thank you… I'm a monster that doesn't deserve a friend like you" Her face turned gloom. : I could've killed that kid…. No! It's worse than that! What about all the good things I could've done with these streams! I could've stopped all those nasty bullies from hurting me! I could step my father _' SHE STOPPED.

"Stop your father from what?" ZIM asked/

"Nothing…." No need to him to bother about it. Not know.

"ZIM Said" Okay listen it's not your fault, you didn't know you had those powers so hurting the dib-monster and not hurting the people you've wringed. So it's not your fault you should cheer up"

Amber cheered up, her face looked like thru rising dun… after the gloomiest 5ainstormy ever. Her amber eyes sparkled and her pale face turned red from the crying. But she's getting better/

"Then yoyo/" She hugged him. ZIM was surprised, and recoiled back in fear and degusting. "Yes, yes… I know that Ian AMZING " ZIM had a huge ego (AN: ) "but if you need some… helping hand … about this … subject. I'm always here for you and maybe you could visit my… house so I cold hello you with this… problem,. I 'm the best in science class at school you know. I have a little… lab in my housed that we can use to check you out for what happened…if you… want to" SHE evil.

He lets her in the bathroom. Laughing.

Picked her up from the slimy floor, re-make up herself and did her hair. "I'll have to sac my mom" she said to ZIM.

"There is no way in heck that her mother will let me to hang out with a creepy green gin. Or anyone at ell" WHY CANT YOU LET ME HAVE A LIFE MOM!" he yelled with tears. Than sighed she let it sell out. There is nothing lest anymore. She went clack to the Cafeteria and made her hair. She sat back next to ZIM, who was eating weird snacks.

"You are back?" He aced

"Yes"

"Isn't too planning to…" he laughed "Demonstrate tour powers in this annoying Dib kid, again?"  
"Violence is never the ban sear" Said Amber (Preach on!)

"Of course" ZIM was disgusted

"What"

"Oh! Nothing!" ZIM giggled "Today at my place?'

"…today at your Place"

Dithery make them shirts for men?

AN: Chapter end!

YPUR

Dina

Wagner


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't ace of no one loving my story, I like writing. No comments

Chapter 3 School's Out

A Reckless Disregard for Gravity – 10

Braid - 10

Psychonauts -10

Batman: Ark ham Asylum - 20

Prototype - 30

Bios hock- 20

Super Meat Boy - 15

Painkiller - 30

Beyond Good and Evil- 10

Ryman - 29

Serious Sam: Complete Pack - 86

Saint Row 2 - 15

Sky rim - 60

Hard Reset - 20

Driver: San Francisco - 29

Deus Ex: Human Revolution - 30

Bastion - 15

From Dust - 14

Dragon Age - 20

Death Spank - 15

Just Cause 2 - 20

Trine - 10

Left 4 Dead - 20

Fallout 3 - 20

Prince of Persia – 10

Prince of Persia 2 -10

Prince of Persia 3 - 10

LEGO Indiana Jones - 20

Prototype 2 – 50

Then the bell rang, showing that School was of and everybody ran out in happiness. Only ZIM Dib and Amber were not going out yet…

ZIM was wailing for GIR to fly over and picked him up, by the schoolyard. Going alone was too decorous, it's every territory, no solider can walk alone at enemy territory. Not even the GREATB ZIM. He was watching the ugly polluting could without doing anything are all. GIR is altering. Maybe his busy with pigs or something…

Dib was fallowing Amber; he was science the accident in the Cafeteria. That was something worth exploring. Super Streak… maybe she is secretly a robot. Build by ZIM to fool me … that wolf explain what she stand for him all the sudden. That was weird. Maybe she was Gnetcealyy Engineer (AN: Maybe she should see the Engineer abbot it… _ to be a super hero that would be cool! We could fight the alien menace together! Or maybe she is a new alien race that is going to take over yes world too... there is only one way t find oit.

Amber was walking sad lily from school; .trying to think about her mother when she noticed something large headed beh9nd her, you! She yelled in terror and run way

"Wait I don't want to hurtled you!" Yelled Dib "I just bed to ask you question"  
Amber stopped frisking out and turned around to look are the DIB.

"What do you want?" She was moody

"What were you and ZIM talking about today" dib said

"About own our biasness" Amber couldn't believe his rudeness. Just because jibs dad is famous he then can push his nosed into everybody lives? When a scam "thank you very mug"

"But his evil! He wants yap take over the worlds and destroy us all!"

"Haw to you knows?" Amber asked hi,

"I…I…" Dib spat out "I just know what his up too!" (AN: Noitcedhow in The nightmare begins him just decided that ZIM is an enemy alien and not a friendly one? What if it was a friend lee on?)M

"Your paranoid and crazy" Amber yelled at him "Inver easy so happy not though befriend anyone. I bet you think Goths are all Satanist because hat like pluck!"

"Where are you going "DIB asked, ruining behind her

"I don't know" she yelled "maybe ZIM"

Dib stopped running and looked at her, stunned. She was not ling. e could tell in her Amner eyes that sheb was honest, but ZIM had lied to her tolled her bullcrap ANF lies. He must save her! From the evil alien menace! But how… how can him. Maybe it wail be clearer whether comes home

Wait, was he blushing!  
Wheatley rolled back and forth on the cold floor, trying to make him commutable.

"Oh, bloody -" he said to himself, and then turned toward Glades "hi, ah, is there a chance that at some point, I don't have a specific time, but... That in some point you did a test about the subject o...of "what is the best position for falling asleep?" Something likes that. And you have notes to give me?"

"Here's one tip I can give you she moved with a bit of uncomftableness next to him "you can't sleep if there's an overgrown moron turning around and around next to you."

"Huh? That doesn't make any sense? I mean, I guess it would be helpful if there was anyone else there but it's ju-ohhh...!" he stopped his crawling "Okay, two things: one, not a moron. Two, are you sure you don't happen to have a more... Useful advice. Just, just in case, you know. That sleep thing is harder than it looks"

"You just need not to think about it" Glades pretended to guess. Even he's going to notice something's up if she has too much information about living as a human. And he's about the last person who should know about Caroline. "That shouldn't be too hard for you."

Wheatley made an unaligned sound on the emotion spectrum somewhere between insulted and gloomy. He looked at the tiny gaps on the floor, trying to distract himself. Above him staggered the rusty old remains of the rail, probably meant for the cores who worked at the cafeteria.

He could've gotten a job in the kitchen, if not for the fish incident. And that was completely not his fault anyway. He missed his rail, moving without needing to think or getting tired. All that business with putting one hand in front of the other was so complicated and...a-and those yawns things still creep him out. How they just happen without him wanting them too, it feels like he's not really in control of this body. It's just not right, oh! And here's another thing he misses: his recharge station and his sleep mode switch. But mostly the rail but-

"Oh! Just thought of something! Something that can help us" he said getting Glades out of her sleepy mood.

"Wonderful" she said maliciously "the one time you shouldn't think of anything and you can't even manage that. Truly amazing"

"No! No! Listen" he moved to a sitting position "what if, what if we'll go back to the testing area and we'll get, ah, her...out."

"Her?" there was a hint of fear Glades' voice

"Yeah... You know" he bit his lip, than took off the top half of his jumpsuit, tied it around his waist and did his best grumpy and determinate expression he could do.

"Oh... Yes, her" Glades shrank into herself in uncomftableness.

"Okay, so... We'll get her out, I bet you remember in what test chamber she is, we'll explain to her what happen" he continued in enthusiasm "and then I could... I could apologize... And then we'll convince her to help us, I'm not sure how exactly right now, but I'll figure

AN: That chapter was nice. I want comments


	5. Chapter 5

AN: what happened in the end of that chapter? T was weird (: )O

Chapter 5 Annabel Angelica 

He said again "What's the BLOODY point? There's nothing for me to do

anymore." he sighed "I... Thought that with this whole... Being human

Thingy, it would at least give me a chance to say 'sorry' a...and now

She's dead."

"Yes... Dead" Glades looked away uncomftably.

"I have nothing to do anymore," Wheatley rolled on his back "I might

As well stay here, there's no point"

"I'm going to have to cheer him up, don't I?" Glades said quietly to

Herself.

She took a deep breath "listen, I don't think you should worry about

What You-Know-Who thought of you" she tried "She was a murderer and a

Facility wrecker. I think she appreciated the way you almost killed

Her and ruined half of Aperture, in s professional way, of course"

I didn't seems that Wheatley was producing any kind of positive

Emotional responses as a result.

"Okay, let's try again" Glades started thinking of the previous day,

In search of some information that might help her "didn't you say that?

You dislike humans yesterday?"

"Well... It depends on what human we're talking about" Wheatley's mind

Started to wander "I mean, I'm sure that some of them are cool,

But, well, they are smelly. I mean, look at us, and-"

"Yes, yes, exactly" Glades stopped him, she might need him to feel

Better for now, but that doesn't mean she has to listen to his voice

For another hour "Why, if so, you should care what some human thought

Of you?"

"I don't know"

"Oh, fantastic" Glades tried to hide her frustration "you're so

Moronically stupid that you can't even find a reason for why you feel

Down, this is truly the reasoning of a genius."

Wheatley angrily turned around to face the wall.

"Oh, was that not helpful for our goal? I'm sorry" She said in a very

Not apologetic tone "old habits day hard"

That mock helped her feel better but not by much. Why? Why did she had

To made up that specific lie. She could've said anything else instead,

She could've said that she escaped. Sure, he would've spend the rest

Of the day mocking her for not being able to keep one test subject in,

But at least he would've been somewhat useful. She could've avoided

The question, he was tired, he would've given up. Maybe she could even

Have said that it would never work because Chill will never believe

Them.

Chill [Redacted], test subject 570999614. Her name is not important.

She shouldn't be important, that tough little thing. She should've

Killed her when she was helpless, she would've done it if not for

Caroline. At least she had a decent lie for why she let her go. She

Can't just tell it to the moron, though. The only way she keeps him

Under any sort of control is by threats and "I let someone go because

I gave up" will not-

Wait, that's it.

"So your plan is actually" she said, confident again "just staying

Here until you die?"

"Amber opened the door to her home and found her nether there making food.

"Hi there!" her mother, Annabel said "I'm making Cheeseburger with bacon. Your favorite"

"Hi mom" said Aver and putted her books down on the table "Says moon, is there a chance that I can go to a child's house today for a change?" she smiled in hype/

Annabel Angelica was a large fat woman with a big red face full of love, grey, black hair and a dress. But one her read face was pale from the terror "Whir? Why?"  
"His name is ZIM, mom" Amber patted her mother "has really nice gad from my school, we're friend s we need him to check me for a problem of, in/ she didn't say what was the problem. One Truman at a time. "He will help me with my homework's, his guinea "  
"why wolf you need help in school? Your grades are great!" the mother said in great worry "you shouldn't get to the kids house. There might be something suspieasious about that boy" I don't want my little girl to get hurt

"You are hurting me more by not letting meeting him" Amber did "Don't you see? All my lied I was moving from place away from….that horrible man you married , never making friends because you did not made me! I am the freak of thaw school! And why? Because of you" amber started crying "I'm alone, mother, please let e to have a friend"

"Incant" Annabel started crying "I need to protect you, "  
"protect ME? Mom I'm 12! I can take care of myself"

"The cheese burger is getting cold" Her mother had a shameful voice

Amber ate the cheese burgers without looking at her mother. She loved her, she knew it, but nuts se be so portative? Dimmit

She was sitting in her room playing nothing on her laptop, she wondered in ZIM knows Portal. He should, he says has smart mad that's a game for smart people. It was a lathe room, with posters of the favorite movie ""The Nightmare for Christ man" "DannyPhantom"M"Portal and the other omen (: (AN: and yes. Aortal fan fix is coming soon) she had a two bunk bed with only the top bank Hugo bashes and pictures of her art: statues of Aliens monsters she drew hart self, drawing of people dying and fire nymphs and up above a lamp thing y her mother r made that she thought made the room looks like heir trapped in giant spider web. The room was mucky and dirty; cloth thrown all over, the desk was unseen beyond the drawing and pictures of rainforest s. Maybe she should saw ZIM portal when they go to school, he would like Glades She is awesome. Or maybe she should saw him that right no!

Yeah! Why does her mother care who should she meet! 1 she's matter enough to take care on her and if she is super strong she can asp ape! She broke the chained window to her room in a single snap and jumped out of the window. Then she had a flip in the hair and she landed on the floor with her few

"Maybe being a freak is not a bad thing" she giggled as her jump throe and landed on her feet in the ground below. She runs toward the house of ZIM.

When she got into the house of ZIM, she started to feel strange, like she saw us all before. In a place she can't remember or comprehend.

The weird shape, the green and purple house, the unsettling lawn gnomes. It was strange…yet familiar. Like studying to test yen it all spaced her head, but it easy still there. So weird. So wish of a wearing

She rang the fork ball and something opened the door

SOMETHING ADORABLE

**See you soon. **

**AN: I THINK that chapter was not as food as the other. I need more ZOM in this fix **


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I have new comments in the story! This is so cool! Let's answer to them!  
WHAT IS A Troll? I'm serious nobody tells me what a troll is. I though it's an insulting world, bit now someone tells me my soy s winning because I'm a troll? IS IT A GOO THIG ALL ALONG? Tell me!

Chapter 5 GIR AND Zima ay house of ZIM

"What?" Wheatley looked scared "n...no! There's- there's food and Wheatley managed to calm himself down slightly, fear still clear in his eyes "no, I mean, maybe I'll change my mind...o, ah, or... I know it doesn't seem likely but, opinions change, I should know. That one time, I met a production line supervisor A.I, she called herself Jane, and I thou-"

"Weren't you trying to tell me something?" Glades asked

, it's working, no matter how sad he may be in his programming he was a happy, careless idiot, and there's nothing he can do about it.

"Oh! Yes, yes! Well, the point is, there's food here and place to sleep and I already know how to do both things" Wheatley stopped for a moment "well, sort of. I can live here... I just don't feel like there's a point, but I don't want to die. I'll stay here, in the dirt... Like I deserve for...but dying? I don't..." whitely swallowed ". And I'll join you if I'll find one or something..."

Wow, he really is a moron if he truly believes THAT reasoning, she can point out so many little problems, but she already has her idea.

"So, tell me, you believe you covered all the basic human needs?" she said

"Well, yes" he said, not noticing the amusement in her tone "I ate, I walked, I slept... What else is there?"

A thin, sharp smile appeared on Glades' face

The door ewes opened by a green dog made of cloth. He was very cute, with big goo key eyes, black feet and finds and a happy smile.

"Hello! You are a supervillian bunny! "He yelled and hugged her very tightly and kissed her legs

"Oh, you're solute!: Amber said and petted gnu GIR "That's weird" She said, feeling something cold and metallic in her soul, felling her mid a like molten labia "I can't feel your mind(AN: Amber could read the mind of animals sense she was small, she never thought ire was weird or something other people cannot do because she bender talk with other kids)

"GREEN KITTY"  
"Oh! You talk" Amber was a bit weirder out ,but she must keep an open mind the whole time "That's why I can't reaps icy, ZIM probably redirected you chi to your moth for you to talk and it can't connect to my Chi so I can read youth mind" se petted d GIR Once more ad entered the house.

It was green from the inside with a bit of purple and had decoration of I EAT FOOD AAN and Spaceships and all above laid the ever familiar Tuneless of metal thongs in Green and Gerry. "I swear I saw it before" Mumbled Amber

The floor was Metal and it mea mastic sounds when Amber sped on them and into the living room, ZIM Was watching TV in a movie about aliens and making nitpicks

"ZIM! I'm here" Said Amber "I'm here with your talking dog!"

ZIM looked at Amber an girl and was supplied "Came here is fasts?" he asked

"My mom gave me ride" Amber shrugged, she didn't want to look freaky in front of hr blew friend. Just keep the secrets keep them all inside…

"I LOVE YOU!" Hugged the GIR the amber

"there ,there" amber said "You're doff is very cute, I can see that you're a guineas by the way too genetically engineered hi to be a smeary talking tag"  
"Yes…Engineered ZIM Said, good thing that she is not suspensors "Lets go to my abs so we can check you for super month "  
"Wait ! Before we go though the lab I think we should go to a different lab intend "Amber said

"WHAT? THE MAMBRAIN LABS? ZIM said "Do not tell me you are afraid with the Dib!"

"Oh HEABAMS MOE!" Said Amber "I was talking about a game; she brought her laptop and opened it, reviling s scream filled with a golden lit room, a refrigerator and cake."This is Portal" she said "my favorite games"  
"WHAT IS IT?" ZIM said and yelled, away from the strange computer.

"Its video game, you play this on a computer" Amber said "this is awesome, I'll let you play in this a little and then we Weill go to your lab, okay?

"Why" ZIM asked

"Because we are friends, we can't just be friend s without sharing our interested at echo other" She giggled "You can showmen your favorite movie after the experiments"

"I guess you're right" ZIM said and pressed "SATE NEW GAME"  
"one what do I do?" Zima asked as the screen turned white

"Listen the computer lady, her name is Glades, she's important and move with the arrows" Amber looked at what his doing.

Hey, that's pretty funny "Zima lugged. He was swallowed in the fame.

Amber smiled as her played the game, laughed at the coked and solved every riddle with great ease. "Maybe he really is a guinea?" Though Amber "he solve those levels faster than I Do, his defiantly brilliant and finally I found someone else who likes Petal. No one is ever convinced that this is good game, but finally she could play Co-op portal 2 with someone else. Doing id with you is dip pathetic. Finally she fauns someone with good taste, inkstand of all of those Closed-minded joked who can't enjoy anything jab, finally she has a friend. And he finds the jokes the funny. Thank god

"There you finished the game in record time" Amber said looking at her watch when the game was over mad Glades started singing of cake "faster than even me, I'm impressed. Let's go to the lab"

"That was a great game!" ZIM smiled , all the human art he have ever seen was inferior ,ugly, stupid junk nothing like the works of Iren Artist and masters. But this… this was the best thing he has ever even, it was funny, it was smart, it was creative, if handmade "Portal" the cant be s bad, can day?

Zima? That game is ovum promise we will play Portal 2 tomorrow , but now he have to go to you lab" he heard the kind voice of Amber getting out of his Finish Portal emporia ."Aperture Science requite that you will go to the lab now" Amber mimicked the voice of Glades

"Oh, Right" Zima dragged her to the kitchen "here it is"

"In the toiler?"

"Yes" SAID ZIM AND SHOVED HER INTO IT!

**I'm on fire. **

**I'm on fire wow! **

And: I finished the chapter, thanks for biasness magnet for pointing out the yap in the description of the fix, I fix it now.

Thanks (but you could have been more polite)

DINA wander


	7. Chapter 7

AN: No new commuted! I emote more chapters, just extras for you!

Chapter 7 Lab and testing

**Um, hello?**

When Amber woke up , she was tied to a bed of pink mad grey nod motel with magenta restraint ,n she was in a pink mad magenta lab super science thingy node of metal tetavals and pink metal, fool of computers, tests tubes and weir holograms . Was that ZIM; s love? It looked so familiar? Something shay she saw before. She could swear

"ZIM? Is that you? What the hell if going on" Amber started the chains that ere restrain her "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"  
Zima laughed evil as came from the darkness, his boots headed on the metal floors, when he came from the darkness she could see he had antennas, no nose, no ears and ruby red eyes of maroon. In a lass awaked yams she would have called them boastful. In less scary times she could have hale UN olive with hi, they were dark maroon and pink shifting in the, the dark light reflected off the, they eerie so alien…. He awes an alien! \

"You're an alien?" Amber was shocked

"Yes, yes' Zima said in a sell centered way "I AM "He took off his disguise.

Amber looked at him shocked, he was an alien? But he was a cute alien, his eyes were giant molten rubies that shied in the dims late in the lab, they reflected her, yet reviled so much of his won. He grained reviling his alien white teeth and his snake like thong of back nests.

"So the bug headed dib was tight!" mber said. he though the was just paranoid

"Zim said "Yes, yesh he was" he lughed "and now, you will be paty of my scheme tio rule the earth!" ghere was a moment of slience, before he turened around and with blood-re eyes of pure sadess he said in a quiet town (I'm sorry).

tera appered in his eyes, Amber gasped.

ZIM clicked his Fingures and suddneky a giant beedle of slime came down fr m the seeling to stab Amber. SSSSSShe yelled Ahhhhh! tehn remember what the voice tolled her in her dreams, the soft, fathwerly voce tell her in her nightmares ,how to get over them st night she didn't help her noe beuase she was vrave ,but it did when she was little andshe remembered it to this dat .

"Sing, my child, sing"

She saung a song that she liked. (Words translated from Hebrew by ME. Sorry if it doesn't makes SENSE) :))

They tell of Cuppy Primo from Holon-on-on

that was titred of getting up and down

antil one day she got ip on a Jet-on-on

and flew to the golden land

she left her mother and family

left her house and wardroe

move to california

lived there with Sonia

she lived 9 a ret apartment

did a lot of eyes

but in the mintime

nothng has happen

the day passed like A CLOCK-ONPON

THERE wasn't A maSSIH IN SAIT

ANDTIL ONE DAY SHE MET A GUY-ONPON

ITILAN THAT JUPED HER BEAT

Left sonia and the apartment

lest a wheight and friend

moved to live with tony

coocked him caleloni

they lived in a close sylr

until one dy she woke uo

jumt a pyjama

left from a guy

the streets the came out

moving a lagged

she was only 20 and alfready used

came back to sonia and the apartment

came back to mom the family

now she's moving

Working in holon

a rossroad here and there

to thhe gang telling

decribing

how she took over yhe wotld

Chippy Primo from HILON

they tell of Chippy Primo of Holon –on –on!

it helped her feel better, but theneedle was steel coming toward her and she couldn't come out odthe restranit, he looked at ZIM, helpless, who was trying to hide hos tard. that was a really funny song, but coming fro HER, in this SITTIOJ, in this coice, with all the pain and the fear. the fact that he betryed HER. it made the lyrics to have a nw, horrible meanung.

AMber kept on struggling with the lether restraint, even with her super STRENK, SHE couldn't break them, it's like thet were maid for a giant. but after she sanf, they were cracs in them. Singing her favorites soongs giverher power, mybe enough power to barke tihe cuffs and two take ZIM dowm. and it rouches Zim, so if that Doesnr wotk. they could always just try to nnake ZIM feel gukty!

so that's the plan

The needle advaced toward her almost persing her China sking

She sang another song (Again, soort of ITS soent make sense, translated fromm HEBREW BY me!)

You cried when we MET, but you didn't wanr

to twll me why or wghat you cried

You said that it's nad with me

The needle started drawing blloood

GREEN BLOOD

an its bad thar love me

so I went outside and squeezed for you

Suddnly the needle nega to break, he restranr tore down. Sparks came from EVERYWHERE. Zim screamed and run back.

Twenty oranges that were in the kitche n

you smiled when you aked if ith's reel joice.

Amber jumped down, tore the needle throw it againdt a computer that was om the background. it exlpoaded, Zim did a back flip and alnded in a cable. amber cleaned off all the things zim put in her and shooke off the grrem blood that was coiming from her.

maybe you steal LOVES me.

she finished her song, and dudennly all her will power and power was drained from her, she fell on the grounf in trs –powerless. than, she felt something getting peeked off hereyes. in all the mass, her contact lencee fell off! the y both gasped as they looked at Ambers real EYES, they were the gem-like eyes of an Irkem, bu the rest of her still looked himan.

they were lk Ambers, two, gian Ambers, sparkling from tears, shining in DAISPEAR. her Amner eyes

her reall eyes

Zi looked at them in shock, he was enchanted. in irken soisety, look is counted soulely by the eyes, as they are the widow to the soul and those…those…were the prettiest eyes, Zim has ever seen. he got c; LOSE to her sloley.

"Oh, dear GOD, AMBER" zIM CIRED, HOLDING HER AS HE WAS AFRAID SHE WOULD FAINT "i'M SO SORRY ABOUT THIS i DIDN'T KNOW THATq!"

aMBER SLINCED HIM AN WHISOPERED

FROM A PALNET THAT' S FAR

A THOUASND LIGHT TEARS AND ERASED TIME

yOU'RE COMING YO VISIT

you're COMING TO VISIT

IN THIS STREET, DOWNWARD

YOU TOOK ME DOWNWAED

YOU'RE mother high in thesky

YOU'RE father on the earth

YOU'RE father on the earth

ypur father on the earth

YOU'RE father on the eath

ypur father on HIS earth

ypur father on the eath

so take me to the bottom

it's a s hihg as I can go

wild to the end

wil to the end

you loved the sharp end

you wanted my heart to shake

wild like your heart

wild like your haert

so take me to the boroom

it'a AS HIGH AS i CAN GI

YOU LOVED THE SARP END

YOU WANTED MY HEART YO SHAKE

THE SUN CRUSHED INTO THE SEE

A FLASH OF YOU AND DISAPPERED

MAYBE i'KK MEET YOU TOMMOROW

I'll MEET YOU TOMMORWO

LIKE A DTONE THAT FELLS

DEEP INTO THE WELL

you're COMING TO VISIT'

yOR COMING TO VISIT

sO TAKE ME TO THE BOTTOM

UTS AS HIGH AS i CAN GO

THE SUN CRUSED INTO THE SEE

A FLASH OF YOU AND DISPPRED

For your information, Mike and I pound each other every night in the most epic of hatefucks

an: THIS IS PROBABLY MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET (: THOSE WHO LIKED THE SONGS 0 gOOGLE NAHBV\mASHINA FOR THE ARTIST OF you're COMING TO VISIT

gOOGKE yOI BLOCH FOT RHE ARTIST OF oRANGES

AND gOOGKE GAZOZ FOR THE ARTIST OF cHIPPY PRIMO.

YOU WILL LIKE THWM EVEN IF YOU SONT KNOW HEBREW, AND IF YOU WANT pm ME AND i WILL tRANDLATE THE SONG YOU IKE!

AT FIRST i WANTED TO JUST INCLUDE MORE mSHINA SONGS, BU TH EY WERE KIND OF IMPORTANT IN: FEMALE SCOUT" SO i WANTED TO SHOW THAT LOVE MORE MUSIC THAN JUST mASHINA.

i LEDY yOU; RW COMING TO VISIT because i THING IT DECRIBE THE RILATIONSHIP BETWEEN zim AND AMBER, (iF YOU don't GET WHY pM ME AND i; KK EXPALIN) AND IT MY BEST DONG THAT i LIKE

yOURS

dINA WARNER


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I' studying or a test, so this chapter is not going to be very long. This is probably the most important one in the story!

Chapter 8 Zima Amber sting on a tree

**Abhorrence**

It seemed like they kissed fever, like it was not two people – bit a single person- two that they are one. They beaver wanted it to end. Their sift kiss. Their best kiss. The presto moment in all the life. He filmed her up, brushing her purple hair away – he noticed two small, curly antennas, hiding shyly between her blue hairs, he touched them, disbelieving.

Amber giggled in happiness, the first time in years, she felt like she belong to anywhere. Since the data she woke up at night to see her step father beefing her mother to a bloody polo. Finally something happened that might make this memory go away. Finally she is not alone.

Slowly, they're lips separated, the real world returned to ear it was.

"So whey I'm a?" Said Amber, looking at her reflection on the mirror, shocked. Her eyes were like frozen amber, it was weird to see those kinds of eyes in the mirror, she flipped her dark germ her in weirdness.

ZIM took out a small scanning device and moved on her with its green heir/ it pinged.

ZIM read what the scanning device let him know "You are half Iren, that's impossible"  
"Iren? How?" Amber said, begging to cry. Great, now she's the only one from err kind ever, that's just fantastic

"U don't know" AIM said and shrugged his shoulders "Go as your Mather of something"  
"OK, but only of you come with me to explain her" Amber said "I Want he to meet may new boyfriend" She asks with a wisher.

ZIM ordered the computer to clean the mess Amber made him the lab and they too k the sapience elevator to the surface. Amber and ZIM forcing each other yap put back the disguises.

"Shouldn't we stay to test why I am super powered?" Amber said, suddenly her with human eyes looked unnatural, like she was mint to be Iren all her life but never was, she noticed hoe fake her human eyes looked until thru peeled off

"I already know that" ZIM said in a smile, he scanned her using his special backpack scanner! It went dig. "This says that it's just normal Iren abilities, we are far stronger than humans – but you are still the stronger irking I have ever seen!" He shook his scanned in anger "The human blood and mind probable enhance the bailer a little"  
: Maybe human Chi: Said Amber to herself and not to ZIM "is just easier to channel to mussels yak Iren" She looked at her hand; it was a pink human man.

The elevator teaches the surface, and tee two disuses Irking came from it and started walking to the house of Amber.

When they got to Amber's room, they knocked on the for. Amber's mom Annabel opens her door and looked at her daughter.

"How was school, dear" asked the dither as she letter the ZIM and Amber something to drink

"Mom, I bed to ask you something" Amber said shamefully a saddle

Annabel eyes were foul in dread, she knew what err daughter is talking about; she knew that she will find out about it when the moment that she was the green purple house on the way to town.

She can smell Iren technology from air away.

Amber peeled away her lanced, showing her Amber Eyes "what is that?"

Annabel gave them a sit to sit on, as down and took a deep breath.

Twenty years ago, when Membrane was just a Doctor as not professor, he opened a door and made big press contacted about anew project of mine.

Everybody cheered at the sight of the teen genus Doctor membrane; he stood on the idol and declared

"Today we rag making a new bud adamant in the field of Science:" Loaded the Membrane.

Everybody cheered.

"Today we have managed to build a working rocket for humans that will take nubs beyond the stars" Doctor membrane said and pushed away curtain – recalling a giant, hi-etch, blue and gay jet with energy lined beyond him

Everyone gasped in shack and awe from the look of ghee rocket.\ one reporter aced Membarwun who wail fey the rocket to beyond rhea stars

"Oh! I can't go! Yelled Membrane "Install need it dining high school, but I have the perfect person for it" Some more curtains this après "My girlfriend"

Americana Anglican "the curtains went away to revel al Amber's mother angelica "Shensi a metical artist and expert in séance, but less than me" Explained membraunkisiing her on her mouth "so she will be a perfect pilot to father rocket, everybody ran to get Annabelle's autograph.

Annabelle was ready yap go, she wore her spacesuit – skintight, lack with bled gluing lights, a space hamlet weigh a hole for her dark black hair l, oversized gloved with a buckle on them. Giant boots eighth spikes and purple skull and a buckle with science equipment and fighting hi0tech stuff. She put herself in the rocket and told thecmpuyrt on boarded.

"Commuter, lunch me" She said to the computer.

: Yes, Mistress Annabel "said the computer and lunched the ship.

Outside she could here the cheers of the coward as the rocker lucked I self into the bright bled sky. Membrane shed a tear. "Goodbye me love" He said.

For a few days, Annabel did nothing bit watching ran and Stumpy with the computer, as she was waiting for the rocker to arrive a t someplace. Then about 10 lighters way from the solar system, something shot the Rocket down.

Cristina D'Alene

AN: finished and need ion cliffhanger (MOM tooled me how it called (I like it, nest few chapters will have delepoment in the character of Annabel, tin wail be nice

Yours

Dina Warmer.


	9. Chapter 9

ANL Got sick of playing portal a second timer, writing another chapter, another day

Why no comments

Chapter 7: Flashback'

Commuter! Tilled Annabelle "Make evasion plan 43!"

"Yes Mistress Annabel!" Said the computer and raw spaceship did a super flip in the air, aiding the alien missiles us , just as Annabel was calibrating he victory one if the mussels scratched her wing and the ship starting felling off! There was fire avert were and stiff started to set on fire and blow up. Annabel put on her space hamlet

"Compute! Aspect plan 57! "She said "downloads you to the shut and let's get out do here!"

"I…can't… fire too…has…cant think …sorry mistress" Saud the computer "Goodbye"  
: No I'm not leaving without you!" Annabel said "Nobody is left he bind

"Annabel… my job was to supervise this shin and keep her and you an good spa" the computer said sadly "I will save you but,,, new, I must day."  
And before Annabel could as anything, the computer yes his metal tentacles to force her out of the burning an s crushing rocket "goodbye" he said in a tiny voice.

Pulled her per acute just in time before the missile crushed into the ground in mullions of colors. She cried, that computer was her best friend for the last few days that computer saved her life and new it's dead. It was the saddest thing ever.

Then the parachute lined on the alien ground, the grass we purple, the sky wren silver, the clouds were pink and they war e three moons. The pace looked like UN abounding feeler expect for the mille try looking be in the far. It was pink gay and magenta, made with round forms and had a strange symbol of aliens in front (AN: That is the Iren Symbol byre Annabelle didn't know it at the time).

"Weirs, so Pad was right (AN: That's Membrane first name, my friend told me that she saw it on the internet in an interview with the crater of ZIMO 0 " Annabel thought "There is really are aliens on other planets!" she was sacked. She activated defense café Alpha on her suit whichmafe her glow and gave her an energy sword from her hand, and stormed the place with all the revenge a person his best friend just died.

Using the enchained powers if the suit, she tore down the door and it reviled the strangest crèches she e has ever seen. They were about t the size of teenagers and kids, they war e green skinned, bulled, with now eared or nose, eyes like pure gems and magenta, red, maroon, blue and pink, antennas and black sane like tongue . They were wearing purple and black robot suits with different strange symbol on it and build in gins, when the saw her they all charged to arrack – shooting rhea lasers at her. Annabelle was a mantilla strict so she either dodged or defaced the bullets buck to the it kens and these woo weren't hurtled by their own lasers were cut their head off by Annabel. The whole place was full of dead aliens mad their pink bright blood. Defiance mode beta" Said Annabel – that node the suit to grown armor bug like around her and two giant hammers,

She kixkedthe door of the second chapter open, raveling joke aliens with rocket launchers and super big armor mad mask the covered the faces –n Annabel jumped in the air with her super boots, dodged all the rocket , and used her glove to shoot energy balls that exploded when she came out of the film. Then she saw them, the people who tried to kill her, thru people who killed her best friend.

They were both aliens but with volute that were not battle armor, one had dark perplex tees and one had light red ones. They were high as adults. They were sting evilly next to the missile launcher and witting for Annabel it comes.

"Attack mode!" Yelled Annabel and the armor changed to a semi0trandparnet one made of pure energy that made her bigger, a scary spikes on everything, and giant failing fists "okay, which one of you die first?"  
"I'm Assets and this is done, we are the princes of the irking Empire" Yelled the red teed one "The children of the almighty tallest! We can do whatever we want! And you invaded to our playground!"

Annabel was confused "What is the Irked Impure?"She was confused

"That's were you are" Lighted the purple one, Dote "Right in were we play with sliders. Real soldiers"  
Annabel was shocked, that's like a twisted version of Team Fortress Two coming to life before her eyes , using real people, real stained lives to entertain themselves - those spilled brats.

Annabel was fueled with rage and she charged at the future Almighty Tallest, but they dodged her attack, so she just boated up the rocket launcher. They laughed. Then Dote got out a secret device.

"See this?" He laughed "This will hack into your systems and dabble all your super-powers so you'll be just a norms human and we coulddefet you easily with our Iren powers!" He pried the bottom and suddenly she felt how all her superpowers are raining from her body, she stood there, shocked and hoped. But hewn Assets ride to gram her, she punched him in the face and his thee fell off.

"Just because I font have a suit" She dais going to a gong fu stand "Doesn't mean I can't fight". She charged a make energy blast fro her chi at Assets and her screamed at pain.

"Oh, I think it does… "The purple simile pushed the bottom again and tones of metal tentacles and wires came crawling from the ceiling. Thy Gripped Annabel and attached stiff to her head, which easy connected to a large multi ryes machine above though, "This detain minds" Purple future Tallest dais "It will remove all knowledge you ever has on fighting from you r heaps and will be kept to down load to our Invader Training programs .

Annabel screamed, the pain was horrible, she felt was the lightning varying under your skin, she felt acknowledge form her brain was stealer, taken b those two aliens to themselves. She forget haw to fight.

"And new, fir added humiliation…" Assist said and took out his own device he pushed the baton and tons of other wires and fluid came from the ground and crawled imp Ana able skin Annabel felt her biddy twisty and shapesghifting. He aliens us making her fat, and ugkly! She screamed as rhea did filling her with fat and twisting her fee to het like. She cried.

"There we go, good snow" The princes of the Iren Impure said as Annabel, the new, fat, ugly Anna beck came from themashune – dizzy and crying.

They took her capture on their ship, as a hostage. They turned her into the court jester. Annabel soon lured to kin Iren society, rule, stupid and fool of mean, horrible selfish people like her "Masters" Who just became the Almighty Tallest and ruled the empire tike they're father before them. Yet there was Iren that showed kindness and love…

MarissaTheWriter

AN: One more storey to the Flashback story, I think Annabel is an interesting character that I want it flesh out a bit. She us a very different person them Amber…

Yours

Adina Warner


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Mu origins chapter for thin got delete got my computer id stupid *Yell at computer* Stupid computer! Anyway where's s the same chapter again re written (:

Chapter 8 Forbidden Love

The Sound of flushing echoed through the Agilent bathroom door, and, a

Short time later, Wheatley stumbled out, his eyes hollow with terror.

"So what are notes about the end of the human diabetic system?" asked

Glades, amused, leaned against a wall.

"… That was horrible…" Wheatley mumbled, mostly to himself.

The small part inside of Glades that still thought of himself as Mr.

Johnson's glorified secretary felt bad about Wheatley. Wonderful. And

After things like that, Caroline is still surprised that Glades want to

Delete her.

"That was absolutely terrible!" he said a bit more coherently. "I

Knew that humans were gross, but I never thought that..." he shuddered

In disgust.

"So, I guess now, after we covered all the human needs" Glades said,

Walking toward the exit "you can go back to playing here on the floor

And whining about the lack of point in life. I'm going to get myself

Back in my body"

"No!" Wheatley ran after her, barely stopping to pick up his portal gun.

She smiled, that obvious little idiot, he bought it. Almost too easy.

"So you changed your mind?"

"Ah, sort of. I mean, just laying there and doing nothing won't help

Anyone. Much less..." he held up his portal device defuel "and.

Everything better than... The- you said that were close to that device

Of yours" he continued hopefully "so let's just get there as fast as

We can and we'll put this thing behind us."

"Actually, I meant 'close' only relatively" Glades widened her smile

"There's a good chance we'll need it again during this day"

"It happens more than once a day?" Wheatley shrieked, making the weak

Walls around them to shake "how do they live with all this stuff? I

Guess I can the eating and sleeping and stuff, but why don't they ever

Try to... I don't know... Stop it or something?"

"Well, we did had an experiment to genetically engineer super soldiers

With a more effective digestive system, a long time ago" she said,

Peeking over the broken door to an old elevator shaft, searching for a

Portal surface, then shooting at it "put your portal on the wall over

Here" she ordered him without even looking.

Wheatley did as she said "so maybe... Maybe we- I mean, the human

Bodies we're in, were part of this expert-" he almost stepped into the

Portal, just stopping himself from falling into it and the shaft

"Whoa! That's pretty high! I mean, that's not likely, but there's no

Way to make sure, right?"

"No, no, the experiment had... Side effects" Glades jumped through his

Blue portal, revealing that the orange one was just about three feet

From the bottom of the shaft "tell me, have you felt at some point

During your short time as a human an uncontrolled to eat wood, spit

Acid out of your mouth, or to obey the giant purple octopi in your

Head telling you too..." Glades stopped for a second to try and

Remember what was exactly written in the file about the project "'Kill

Them All'?"

"Ash...no." Wheatley said, still

His name was Kirin, and he was hired by the almighty tallest to take care of their "Part" (AN: That's Annabel). When he got to the first day of his work, he went to Annabel's cage and did to her hello. He was tall as human teenager, his antennas were long and droopy, and his uniform were dark green, with black pants and sleeves, a triangle in circle in front, boys with spikes of metal ad green bits, and over sided gloved of dark green with blue ins. He had purple eyes; they were huge, if they were Opal like they are colored, her thrown them off and be the richer person ever. Her eyes were a very dark shade of purple, but under the right light, they world shine in a million colors of the sun, they were very square and purple (AN: He is Take's father, nine of the character knows it yet, so don't tell them (: ) .

"Are you seeing jell to me?" asked annabelbecuase no one says hello the, because Irking are racecar.

Yes" he smiled, opening hr cage "You look nice I want to talk with you"  
"but…But… I am fat and ugly" said Annabel with tears in her eyes "and I'm human)

"yes" Smiled Keying "But you look nice, and I dent think out's right that the tallest did that to you'' he gave her his hand " I'm a member go the Iren resistance , I'm here you save you"  
suddenly just as he said icy, a;; the alums go roof "Warning ! A resistance member has sneaked into the base "yelled the computer.

"Jolt ma hand" Said Keying and gore about a Holo-kife and green glue "Hold my hand"

Annabel holed his mind

"I hope you are as good as the lag dent says too are " Said Kiting

"All my abbilires were drained by tallest red" Said Annabel

"Well, by my seedily –south " said Kiering "I hope you can still run, hold my hand"  
Annabel hold hues hand and he chugged at the Iren guards how came to arrest them .he dodge all the shots of laser, became invisible and flash stepped behind the guards, stabbing them in the back with the HOLO-King. Annabel just runs, using her weight to crush all the remaining guards.

"I know a way out" Said Annabel because she lived on the castle all her life "go on that door"  
Keying did as he was told, taking Annabelle with him. They arrived at the launder area and sneaked into one of the Washing carts

: This goes right outside the castle. We should jump put when we have the chance" Annabel said. Breathing heavily she was out of hope because she was fat

"Could have taken tem ask, you know" Said Gyring "I', skilled enough to be an Invade id a Wanted"  
"But you sent Annabel did

"It's wrong doing it the other people" Keying Saud sadly "That what U made the Iren Resistance movement. To help people like you out of the Iren empire"  
"Can you het me back t how I was before" said Annabel "To be young a ft it gigot it help you?"

"I'm sorry airing said "I can't. Only the Tallest have that kind of technology. Buy o can help u to take them down with your inside information about t the tallest"

Annabel sight, he was kind of cute, BT he will never love her like that.

GTYheu get buoy of the castle and got on his spaceship. When they got thru resistance base, Keying intrigued all the Members to Annabel.

"This is Maya" He said about a female Iren who was wearing pure black uniforms with spiked silver edges and black war make up "This is Kopi" He said about a very shot Iren with greens eyes and Blood red uniform and super ardor and his hands and feet "This is deed" He pointed at the female Iren purple uniform with dark strips sleeves and a super armor mask of night vision "This is Harry" he said to the Male It ken in the overly large uniform I bright pink and black strips "And this ibis Lela " He said about a olive skinned urchin with a electro hammer, ad pore armor all over his body and it was black and white"

"Nice you meet you all" Said Annabel and school and with everyone: So what is out dirt mission?"

"Actually" Said one of them 'When done have any mission until tomorrow so why you don't just talk?"

"Talk about what" Said Annabelle.

"How about you tell us a bit about your How Planet" Asked Annabelle.

"well, it has one sun, one moon bad nine more planets in its solar scopes , we are the prime species, Humans …we have dogs and cats and pigs and fish, our grass is green, our sky are blue, we breath oxygen " Annabel aid "Say, why don't I put here some earth music that I Like !)

They all agreed that it s a good idea.

The first song she putted id: Novel"Bu MASHINA

You're writing a novel

And I'm tired

You're eating food

Andy body is hungry

You're not combing your

Your hair make near

You're not afraid

Because I'm old

And I'll die

You're righting Novel

Autobiography

You're name is Mercedes

That how the paper is singed

That's not your

Name

That's to your mama at all

That's not your name at all

That's me

Who knows?

That your name is

Micah;

Who will die?

Who will die'

And the newspaper edit

The gossip

You're so ruining

It's coming to you easily

You're writing Novel

For thirty tears

You're not afraid

Because I'm old

And I will die  
yes and die!  
Yes she will die

She will die

Her ell die.

That's not your name at all

That's not your name are all 'that's not your name at all

That's not your name at all

That's not your name at all

That wills idea

"That's an awesome song" they all spayed

"I think I wasn't to hear another another one! Annabelle!" Said Keying making flattery looks to the human.

"Okay" Annabel that this is a mistake, she is ugly, horribly so, how he would ever love her in their entire e lives.

This one was three AM pie the Rea-Pox\Telex (I don't think ever they won how they are called)

Three AM

Sitting nest it me, don't want to sleep

Three AM

Bug eyes, talks a lot

I'm nit sure what to expect

Annabelle noticed that Keying was looking at her flirty, she blushed. Hiding away.

I'm not sure what it does

I'm not sure what to expect.

Because you're next to me

Without same

From my look

Maybe you're innocent

Suddenly, he kissed her strongly

Her secret body

Peking from a loose bottom

Three AM

Dress firmly put feels a bit necked

I'm not sure what to expect

I'm not sure what to do.

Annabel tom away from Tiring lid[s shocked, she was blushing beyond everything.

"What?" Annabel said "Bit …I'm ugly"

"Well, I was trying to hide 9ot from you but…" Keying said, kissing her slowly "I was cursed so I can only see the inner busty of people after my tallest tore off my real eyes. And I can see that you're very beautiful. From the inside, you're the person you were"  
Because You re next to me

Without shame

From my look

Maybe you're innocent

And they kissed again, one of the girl irked pushed the rest out of thru door, she knee w those two needed some time alone she smiled sadly, I guess she wouldn't be taking Kraaling

Add the looked into each other eyed another song begonia to play.

From a planet that's afar

Thousand of light years and erased time

You're coming to visit

You're coming to visit

In that street, downward

You took me downward

You're Mom Hugh in them

Your father on the earth

Your hater on the earth

You are father on the earth

You're father on the dearth

Your father on the earth

So take me it the bottom

It's as high as I can go

Wild to the end

Wild to the end

You loved the sharp end

You wanted my heart to shake

Wild like tier heart

Wild your heart

So take me to the bottom its ad high as I can go

The sun crash in to the see

A flash of you, disappeared

Maybe Inks meet you tomorrow

I'll meet you tomorrow

One a stoma that fell

Deep into the well

You're coming to visit

You're coming to visit

So take me to the bottom

I's as high as I can go

The sun crashed into the sea

A flash of you dispreads

To the Den dafter all

The Sound of flushing echoed through the Agilent bathroom door, and, a

Short time later, Wheatley stumbled out, his eyes hollow with terror.

"So what are notes about the end of the human diabetic system?" asked

Glades, amused, leaned against a wall.

"… That was horrible…" Wheatley mumbled, mostly to himself.

The small part inside of Glades that still thought of himself as Mr.

Johnson's glorified secretary felt bad about Wheatley. Wonderful. And

After things like that, Caroline is still surprised that Glades want to

Delete her.

"That was absolutely terrible!" he said a bit more coherently. "I

Knew that humans were gross, but I never thought that..." he shuddered

In disgust.

"So, I guess now, after we covered all the human needs" Glades said,

Walking toward the exit "you can go back to playing here on the floor

And whining about the lack of point in life. I'm going to get myself

Back in my body"

"No!" Wheatley ran after her, barely stopping to pick up his portal gun.

She smiled, that obvious little idiot, he bought it. Almost too easy.

"So you changed your mind?"

"Ah, sort of. I mean, just laying there and doing nothing won't help

Anyone. Much less..." he held up his portal device defuel "and.

Everything better than... The- you said that were close to that device

Of yours" he continued hopefully "so let's just get there as fast as

We can and we'll put this thing behind us."

"Actually, I meant 'close' only relatively" Glades widened her smile

"There's a good chance we'll need it again during this day"

"It happens more than once a day?" Wheatley shrieked, making the weak

Walls around them to shake "how do they live with all this stuff? I

Guess I can the eating and sleeping and stuff, but why don't they ever

Try to... I don't know... Stop it or something?"

"Well, we did had an experiment to genetically engineer super soldiers

With a more effective digestive system, a long time ago" she said,

Peeking over the broken door to an old elevator shaft, searching for a

Portal surface, then shooting at it "put your portal on the wall over

Here" she ordered him without even looking.

Wheatley did as she said "so maybe... Maybe we- I mean, the human

Bodies we're in, were part of this expert-" he almost stepped into the

Portal, just stopping himself from falling into it and the shaft

"Whoa! That's pretty high! I mean, that's not likely, but there's no

Way to make sure, right?"

"No, no, the experiment had... Side effects" Glades jumped through his

Blue portal, revealing that the orange one was just about three feet

From the bottom of the shaft "tell me, have you felt at some point

During your short time as a human an uncontrolled to eat wood, spit

Acid out of your mouth, or to obey the giant purple octopi in your

Head telling you too..." Glades stopped for a second to try and

Remember what was exactly written in the file about the project "'Kill

Them All'?"

"Ash...no." Wheatley said, still

AN: I LIED! There's one more chapter of flashback to the story! I'm sorry (I) but I really love righting Keying and I hope you like him too, next time is last time I promise.

Yours

Dines Warner


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Wow I didn't wrote off a while! I'm was suffering for a case of a writer's block and ten I forgo me password and then my computer crash end and by the time I got it fix I forgot the assort for this account ad so I thought I should open I new open but if the end I remember what ire was and exert thing is well now!

Also I figured my amour's block was because I was dragging that flashback too ling So I'll SUST TWWL TOU WHAT HAPPENED THERE SO ME COULD COOME BACK TO THE ACTUAL SOTRY WE HAVR TO TELL.

Annabel started haling the Iren resistance with all germ knowledge from being the tallest pets for all her life and so they scored a lot of victories, but Annabelle got ferment from KIRIN and so she had to live and come back to earth. She didn't want to re eat her boyfriend mmemebrain because she was fat and ugly send she didn't eat her you she her like hay. The end. Back to the spry!

Chapter 11-ZIMa ns Amber talk

Alone Abouboul

"WOW" said Amber with tears in her tees like the story was real sad a touching "Why didn't too ever told me that?"

"Because I was trying to protect you" Annabel cried "I didn't wan not to live a life where you are so different form everybody ales =, I didn't eat them to lock you up and cut tour organs up because of your half irked powers ,I wanted you to be a perfectly boreal human with beautiful human Amber eyes"

"But mom" Amber cried ""Elm already different from everybody else- don't toy seen I was different – IN MY BLOOD! And laying to me will not change it! I was alone all my life…alone…different...just because yiy lied to me"

They hugged a cold ice calf hug, crying.

"But now, not anymore…." She whispered "No I have someone to share my life with." She touched ZIM

ZIM pushed her away; his eyes tea red with red tears "No! I can't I swore a loyalty to my tallest!"

"But I thought we're thougater" Abler felt like there e was a hale in her heat and someone shot throw it , a hole made from m lonely nests and eyes and ice. "We thought you loved me!"  
"I do" ZIM heeded her hand "BUT my loyal to the tallest is more important. I will not kill you in so far you're a traitor and a beautiful abomination, but I will never see yiuahain:

And with that, Shim flew off leaving the two women crying over that sudden betrayal. Amber cried red Ire tears from seeing it lobar of her life flying away from here, leaving nothing but good memory and beautiful ruby ryes of perfectness. He lets her here, bevel all wyes doing it! Leaving her for her own protection like she was some kind of rare flower without hands that cannot fight for it! How can he think she was so weak it was making her so hungry!

"Amber! Stop your scaring me!" Screamed annabeke "I want you to step !"

"What"

: You have amazing pores because you are half Iren! But you have to use those powers with repos ability! You can't control your motions and that's creating hers and destruction!

Amber looked and she saw that she destroyed the kite in a hell of brain powers, tears spread on her eyes

"I did this?"

"Yes, because you were angry and couldnoot control your powers" Annabel said"Leanr to control them and this will not happen again"  
"I'm so sort mom"

I just felt so lost after him aft me that I had to get icy out from ne, what am I going to d without him. I'm lost I'm lonely. I had guiding light and then it disappeared, promising to protect ne somewhere else!

"You know what you need to do now, Amber" Annabelle said: talk to him, convince him to stay. I fey your love is worth scything, you will gory him back

"Thanks mom:

And they both kissed

Santa Claus.

AN: Sorry if it's not as good as usually is, I'm a bit rusty and just ate something

YOUTs

DINA WRNER


	12. Chapter 12

ANL WHY can't I pay attention to what _I'm writing? What can't I update on time It wasn't my fault dear reader! My computer crash and burned ad I fixed it but everything I did got deleted bad I to sad and I didn't want to write anyone buy people like my stories and this is for you because I love you unless you hate me and don't tell me why in this case DCREW YOU_

_Chapter 12: Next day at schooambee didn't eat to go but she did anyway. Her mom forced her. To go because otherwise people Wight wonder what happened to her and they might found out your sector _

_"And then, after I lost hay boyfriend, my best friend, my beauty, and my lover I'm going to kiss my kid! And then I will her mouthing left! "He r mother gave her a hug before she went to school_

_"How about ne none? Not you ever consider mu pain? Living as a feral with this horrible, onsite when I could be the princess of an alien ample?" Amber gave a kiss to her mother "And I could ache a much cooler mother who is beat fill and know a kung Fu!"_

_"Goodbye" said my mom "Il over you" Don't draw attention to your self _

_To school Amber who a short balk dress with a hoodie and a red edges to the dress and pink and red legging and big compact coots and she wore more make up in usual in case her skin turns green and she dyed her hair blue and pink (AN: Best colors look together!) and she draw he Iren sign of her shirt so see could be proud in her heritage!_

_Anything the Iren father did could not be as bad as her step farther. Although for the first time she wondered, for the first time she wanted to see hi, as human and not as carry censer to plain all her problems on…._

_Could it be that her was only evil because he thigh that Amber mint that she was cheating on him_

_She went to school and sent in class. ZIM gave her a sad look and went back to her notebook, not the other died Dib was staring at her, almost killed him last day, it really hurt. Not only to Dib, but Amber felt bad, too. She will talk to him, after the class is over_

_When the class was over Amber talked to Din_

_"Hi! Dib!" She said smiling "I; sorry about east happened yesterday "\_

_"IT is not okay! You could have killed me" He shouted, spitting at me "I know your alien! No human could do something lie that~!"_

_Amber was afraid, she could do nothing. At the side ZIM was looking from afar. He did not know what going on _

_Why is not he doing DP, mehing? This make her anger.\ why isn't body see that Dib is attacking her _

_Dib pushed her into a wall "ace that! Alien Evil! " we laughed and snorted, tears cake in her Amber eyes "Nobody is taking over the earth in my watch!"_

_"No! Watt Din! "Amber cried, Dib heart broke. Zima loomed await jealousy "I know your father!_

_Amber told hi, that she bothers new his fatter and told him be more about it; he didn't need to now she was half Iren with beautifully sad Amber Eyes _

_"W'" said Dib we she was done. Zima was no longer there "We have to make them meet again! I WILL FINALLY HABE A MOTHER'_

_"No! Rowdy can't she changed lot since they last met and they don't want to meet again" Amber shay "Just go way and never talk it me anymore. I'm sad because I'm a feral_

_She went away crying and Dib shrugged the he noticed that ZIM was watching thaw whole time._

_"What do you eat firm Ambrosia Axim?" Dib simile in anger_

_"…noting…I hate err " Zima ad sadly_

_"She not alien like you ZI" Dib said "Just give it up and go home" '_

_"Hos you don't know what's going on, dib: Zima narrow his wyes "and twenty after Amber, _

_"Oh! I know what so going on!" Dub said: You are killing a woman wag didn't do to do anything! You're Evil_

_Amber watched them an n d missed ZIM is much her hear was thorn up pieces. Her live was always bad. She liked video fames because they help het asked her horrible reality and she though sum would be the ultimate Escaped but he couldn't because of his stupid evilrallest_

_Wait! She has in idea!_

_She ran into her house and made a bag. She has a lot of work to of. _

_A lot of work to bring her lost love back into her warms (Genet can suck it! AN!) She will kill the Tallest and becomes e new leaerzzzz!_

_Continue_

_The End of this chapter_

_Your s_

_AM: This was fan to do this again! I'm near the pic climax! Finally! Expect more songs _

_DINA Earner l_

_On the next day of school A___


	13. Chapter 13

AN: More chapters I'm really hot today! I finally played the two player portal with my sister! I as blue but she slanted to be blue because she's fat! Amway, I'm nit foxing a portal story…Yes, but here's mu Invaders On e \

Chapter 13) OH! O~!) Amber the Princess of Irk\

Accent

Amber ran away from soul to start her plan. First, she will need a spaceship. Who would have a spaceship? Lamebrain! Of course! So he ran away from school, she jumped from a window and road the wind until she reached the house that was of the mama brain family. She knocked on the door and a purple headed girl opens the door.

"Hello…" the gilt found Amber it be weird

"Oh he you must be Gas membrane!" Amber was thinking about ho to avoid he girl "I'm really in class with you brother, my name is Amber or Abby hello Abby

Said Gas'. She was a woman if a few words so the lees she haft o say, the better. That's wet saw clawed he Abby. Amber didn't mind, anything bat Ambrosia

"Can I guide? Yu brother said I could you the lab" Amber walked in, she siding; t wants to do it "…Please; Gasoline?  
"HOW TO YOU KNOWMY AME? "You must pay for thatQQQQ" Gas yelled and punched Amber so hard that she flew into her own house! Amber earn back in super sped

"Okay! You asked for it, Gasoline!" Amber charged ape her Chi into an energy blast that blew up in CA's face.

Gas key on crying as her tears turned into knack every that turned into Knife made from black energy

Amber was screed and made a Rune shield of orange –blush energy that crushed all the knifes. But only barely (I feel like AN: Amber was getting t powerful so it's important to remember not everything goes fast for her (She was amazed at Gas, she never saw someone with so much powerful negative Chi! Something Horrible west have happened to her in the past that allowed her to have some much rage and sadness bottled in! And that "Soul Hell Knife Technique "? This is super advances, what is going on? Who trained Gas?

Amber started thinking about everything beautiful in the world, she thought about the butterflies that fly eighth flowers, dude thought about hoe the dun signs in the morning mad about the big perfect rubies of ZIM, her love. Her Aura glued with butterflies and she make down energy snakes who tried to bite GAZ and subdue her before she hurt herself. BUT Gas Aura was a large fore of black and bad memories that burned those makes into Ashes, but they didn'tbecuade jay were made from energy

Nit was Gas turn to attack; she flew into the air, burning all the trees – thnlunched herself into Amber in a Meteor easy. Amber focused her energy at a large blast of every Chi that slew that Meteor into half. Gas didn't move a hassle

It would not work for long, Gas is more powerful than her, what veer happed to that poor should in the past, it must be the worst thing ever happened it a human being! So powerful it over powered all the wonders of the world in Amber's possession… She can't just acid her blows forever! She needs to beat her in one blow he fore she hurt someone.

She make a sword shaped Dragon and raj on a wall, did a back-flip and punched Gas in the face while slicing her tiara shield. CA was knocked out for a few second, before she awoke and blasted fireballs of blue at Amber and hedoghded all of them

Amber knew what she must do to charge up her power, to overpower the Blood of Gas, she must sing!

We didn't know what tom do

Her glow had a bigger aura no, and she put out all the fires of Gaz.

To sit or get out

She made a star ninja and threw it up, Gas made a shield and dissolved it

So we peeked just to see

Good, she got her to the defending side

Pogo that's not a crime

She shot under every ball, Gas dodges it

And the Darkness around

Then Gas's turn, she made a pink ribbon that broke Ambers arm – but Amber just swallows hew eyes and kept on going, she still has one more arm and rwolega, to fight with. She punched and kicked a bit.

We don't know if it's day

Amber took a deep brother to make Rohr super-move, the butterfly dragon. She had an Aura of magic Chi who was in the shape of a great dragon with glowing butterfly wings

Pushed and get choked

But Gas knew the same move as well, she shape shifted into a great hellfire demon, which kind of looked like a pig

Don't let me breath

The dragon did pink fire flame – ball. At shot in at the demon

Why didn't under strand why suddenly

But the demon had a shield of Chi –flame that burned the ball

We don't hear a sign

But the signing made Amber stronger so she make an ever stronger ball of flames that glowed blue

She we thought, real

Gas did not dodged it, and she was thrown aside, her Demon-Aura was gone for a moment but it didn't stop her fool long, luckily it was the end of her turn

We waited for nothing

Amber changed at seven shooting stars, Gas barely dodged them

And the Darkness around

Gas Melted into hype ground mad then a thousand little spikes that stabbed Amber in the foot she was crying from the pain, but she

We can't tell if it's day

But she used her Healing Iren powers to stop her. She was stronger then Gas now but she didn't want to stop her. The real power was not in killing an innocent 9 year old overcome by her own black Chi , it was in transforming it into Posit ice Chi. She need to get CLOSE

Pushing and Chicken

Gas shot a ray of blood that turned into a giant spike that tried to kill Amber

Don't key to sleep

Amber made a tentacle that cough the Spike mid-air and it turned into blood and then thebloo d tune end to flowers

Lands and countries hinged on the starts

Gaze's aura was wickeder and she tried her best to punched he a chi punch, it didn't hurt her enough

And were like a turtle o its back

Gas did another Chi punch, she was getting desperate

Hanged on Kolas

Amber surrounded herself in a shield – babe and went over to touch Gaz. Her Psychic Irk ken Powers should defeat her sadness

It's bad and Useless when you live inside a box  
but GA burned her hand "I DON: T WANT TO BE HAPPY! SHOT UP YOU SWARM!

She shouted

So I just beg

Amber kept going she must not give up! She's doing it form ZIM! She healed her hand by channeling the chi from her shield, set that was seal why Gas wanted and she punched her I ghee dace.

Negative Chi or no Negative Chi, the girl id very strong, maybe she's Half Iren too

Understand what happen

No she can't! She would remember her if that was true!

Understand that we

She melted into the ground and made flowers that grabbed Gas

Didn't know what to do

She cleaned all the fire Gas created and walk slowly toward her in a bad ass way, her Aura more glowing the Sun Mom

To sit or get out

Gas looked at her full of tears. They striped turning into black energy and just became regular teats

So we peeked just to see

Amber gave her hands mad used her powers to lunch a power of positive Chi into her

Porgy it's pressuring

Then she knew what happened … what was on Gas… She shook from horror as tears moved inside her Amber Eyes

A little girl lost her mother…. At such a young age… lost all of her sunshine and replaced with Hellfire and Ice. The terror of living without a maternal love! No wonder she's so evil. That was hurried; she could never imagine someone living like that! That west is ere all the negative Chi came! She's not beam sure she could help her. But that's the only way she could get a space ship

Suddenly a different bower Tooke Over her. She Screamed un Pleasure wage her Aura tuned into a the ghostly imag beautiful thin woman with long purple hair that flew away lie snakes a loving and motherly smile and beagle wig. The Image was blown. Amber gasped; this was the Mother of as!

The Aura hugged her crying daughter _there, there my child_ it said with a mother's voice _I will be here for you, always and you know this. ZI told you in the day Idlest_

"But you could lie or me "Gas cried "How or could I know if you were telling the through? You DIED"

_Oh sweaty! Oh Seedy, I find's die. I went hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim e" _then Gas's mother faded and took with her all GA's negative Chi

"Thank you" Gas hugged Amber

"I…I didn't do ANYTHING" Amber said

"You said you wanted a spaceship, right?" Gas said "My dad has one in the back yard"

"Thanks!" Amber said, running to the spaceship "Hi? Do you play video games?"

"All the time!"

"Cool" amber Smirked "Maybe you could ban and play with name and my boyfriend!"

Her boyfriend… she smiled in hype as she looked at the small space ship, it was ball-shaped with glowing blue line s. Smnapping her fingers, it was opened and she stepped insie

"Her boyfriend" She though again

Inside there was a touchscreen like an IPhone, she out her hand and the Space ship powered up pans moved into the sky

HER BOYFRIEND\

AN: FAN FUCT: There was originally no battle but then I had a cool theory about who was Dib and GA mother so I found a way to dad it! Hope you like my fight secede , there's going to be more of them now that she's going to get her Annabelle revenge AT THER Mother at the all might Tallest ! So it's pretty awesome

Stay tuned'  
yours

Dana Wirer


	14. Chapter 14

An: I GOT THE FLU SO THIS GI E MI GOOD TIME TO WORK ON MY SRORY A BIT MORE ! I REALLY Need to updated more often, I think that's err why this story is not as success full as Female Scout!

Chapter 14: The Fight of the Almighty Tallest!

Pretending

Amber travel and traveled until she saw the planet Irk. Suddenly a lot of purple and red she[s started to attack her. Ache turned her ship it the aide and the she[s blew up each other d.

"Aha! She said"!

A few more ships came and she shot them down with lasers. Then the bags ships shot the big lasers at t her and she crashed into the surface of irk.

"Wow" Amber said liking at the big planet, she took of her lenses so she could blend in better and because she liked Her Amber Eyes (AN: and because there were all scratch! ( . she saw the castle of the almighty Tallest and she made her eyes gold IN POEWR. SHE Chi=Jammed into the castle. In the first floor there were simple Iren so lifers with laser guns made from green and blue lights, they shot at her buy she avoided them and punched them all to death. They bled on the metal floor. The next room had Iren's with power armor that made the, immune to sits so she made a Chi blast at them and they all got knocked out

For ZIM" She shouted as she knocked UT the third floor of Iren who were evil, they had battle amour and purple, stronger lasers, but they were no challenge top Amber. She was doing it for Zima.

Finally she was next to the throne room of the Tallest she broke the door with a karate chop and the for blew up killing the two huge guards, they were mutated since the tube to be extra STRONG AND SHOOT LASERS FROM THEIR EYES. THEY HAD GLOWING SOWRDS BUT Amber went to the throne room of the tallest. Tallest Purple and Red, or, as she knew them from the story of her mother told her, Assets and done, they jumped in their chairs when the saw the girl walking into their Tran rooms. They were expecting her.

"I am Amber" Amber shouted "I am the child of Annabelle and he Iren Invader Kirin~ and (am the child of Annabelle and I'm her to avenge the terrible things you've fine rig her"

"We know" The res Tales said, "I have been ex [acting you"

Purple laughed evil "What did you think we did with tour mother; suit and powers? Fool"

They took off their robes ad revealed a copies of Annabelle's old costume, they glowed in purple alights for tallest purple and red lights for tales red.

": it also contains all of your mother's knowledge of fighting!" Said the tallest "And since she was stronger than you that means were are double stronger then you!"

Amber gasped, but sue could not give up! She had songs!]

Easyclome

She said as she jumped in the ear toward the Realest

Easy Come

The tallest were not scared they used the suit to blast her

Ease comes and, in the end, Espy goes

They made a huge alike of energy and they laughed when she was implied on it. But she barely avoided the blow. The spike blew up part of the wall revealing a kitchen, the cooks escaped

Jump Off the bridge

She made small exposing with her Chi they exploded web they touched the Tallest, but their shield s prevented her,

Into Minus 10 water

Now" it our tune to attack" said the Tallest" and we will not use the suit since to will be much more awesome to beat you in your own game, child"

The rope around a weight connected

Hey made a combo of positive Chi )AN: Positive Chi is powered by Positive emotion bot but being good, and the tallest are happy and evil, that is why they and Amber can do it, but GA

Sinking, Drowning

Amber barely managed to do an s hail and deflect the energy back to them but it was wary little trouble to them

Suddenly Missing

Then the tallest punched her in the stomach

A song he once used to loved

They kicked her in the stomach and she spat out plod, but she kept signing, secretly charging an attack

Easy come

Then she did her attack a huge dragon made from every ho e shook off the punching and kicking tallest

Easy come

"When she kill you!" Kush the Tallest said "We will do it you what we Sid to your mother and make you fat and UGY!"

East, and, unfit the end, also Easy Go

NO! Amber did a sun Chi kick, making to break an eye

Like night

"YES" they healed the eye, and punched her again, and then they flew in the air

Light Sun

Cool" Amber smiled; now there are and easier target, she shot an Ache Arrow at them have Nike a PARTY LAST NIGH

"They tuned the arrow into their own EVEN stronger attack" Ha-ha "it blew up near her, UT Amber was a smaller attack.

Nor more celebration likes that and you're finished

Amber's Swear gathered all over jeer face, it was really hard to fight them! She was tearing she was tired it ewes impossible to light them! O! She can't lose! Wag will happen to ZIM if n opt for the Realest

SHE MADE THE STRONGEST PUNXHED ache ever did, but if barely fazed them

Touching. Hurting

They bunched her again, Purple Punched her and red kicked her. She made a shield. They weren't even using the suit ire Chi Powers foe that, they were just toying with the cause they were evil.

Just mistaking

"ENOUGH!" AMBER FLEW INTIO THEE AIR AND MADE A Barrage of fireballs that turned not flowers when she blew into the ground and then tried it capture who ever touched them "IF you are going to kill me, at least kill, ne with all you got! Is he Suit?"

Who had the keys here its one clear?

"Oat" Rend made an arm cannon, it blew all the flowers and Purple Created n Emery net that alactrtoed who even is captured. But Amber used her chi Dodge

Easy Come'

AMBER smirked but did nothing else, she had them right mummer she wanted them

Easy Come

Or did SHE?

Easy come, ad, in the end, Easy go

Amber threw glowing disks at poor amber, they laughed evil ad she tried to dodge them in the air

And what a wave! The city wave

She tried the best to fire Chi balls but she missed he every time

9in a pretty gloomy evening

Talley flew in the air and made two Chi slashes and two EVERGY slash who slashed the aye and then they slashed AMBER

What spreads smiled around

Amber did her own Chi slash and is also Slashed he Air and the Tacked But it was only one slash

And of a second they move

Amber made the tallest Made a katana who looked like a bug and spring to sky trying to attack

A falling star jump

She barley dodged them, the every almost burned her skin it was so hot, she made an Chi mist that will help her to avoid the Realest' Katana

Leaving behind him a white trail

They added their Chi power to the KARANA, show she will not dodge that easily

In the cosmos, there's order

She turned herself into a dragon and make fire breath at them, bur they blocked it with their shields

Everything passes with no promises

She was very tired, that technique or turning you r delft in to a dragon takes a lot of power, and she started lowering her flight to save pores

Al long as you string is okay

Suddenly the tallest stood her in the back in a fatten! She spit out blood and mas shocked, she looked at how the katana looked poking a the other side of her body

She keep signing'

Easy Come

She fainted, but kept signing, they tied her up it the machine that will suck away her power and make her Fat and ugly

Easy come

The starter d connecting wired to her body

Easy come, and, in the end, also easy go

They laughed evil and stat pressing buttons

Come, and in the end

Suddenly

In the end

ZIM's ship crushed into them! Judy as they were supposed to ruin Amber. They were supposed so they crushed a the shop run over them

ZIM" over slave" the tallest yelled "What the hell are you doing"

"I've decided that you are not goof leaders for the inurn Empire! You dragged us into ward t you prevent me from living with my ob. true love"

Amber was shocked: ZIK?! Do you really mean that?!  
"Of course I do, my; over

"Why can

T you lows with honor instead of whining" she cried "THIS IS MY LOVE"

She really was noted to kill them but didn't know if that would leave a bad impression on her Boyfriend and she didn't want to lose him stain

Suddenly a bunch of inkers that she didn't manage to kill came into the room bursting "She beat the leaders!" they yelled "Olli hail Amber the Princess of IRK"

"So, Zima sat in the thin and put his left s up "What is your first order?"

Amber smiled and looked at the Tallest

_**Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars**_

_**the end**_

_**AN: Finally ended the story and…I do not think it was my best… I should have worked abbot the plot more….I love the Plot if Female Scout more...Bt this story eas getting so l0ng,,, I had to cut oof so many scences. I was supposed to be col, but I hope my next story will be much Better~!**_

_**It wick be called "Portals of Time", it will be a Portal Story about how cell SVED whale BY TRAVELONG IN TIME!**_

_**six stay TUNED!**_

_**yours**_

_**dun warner'**_

"And they kissed while the two Tallest under the ship were gross out. It annoyed Amber. Engrave Chi) that was sent toot her I purple and red swirl cloud t


End file.
